dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dayshift at Freddy's 3
Dayshift at Freddy's 3 is the third and final game in the series. Main Information The game is set 36 years after the second game, in the year 2023. Jack has recently purchased a Start Your Own Freddy Fazbender location Kit (1993 Edition), and has full control over its improvement and financial success. He is aided by a Phone Guy, model 14_01, black color, real name Harry (he can be replaced). Two other Phone Guys were shown in the trailer, they are purple and orange, and appear on the title screen. Note: if you call the factory, a female phone guy, Phone Gal, will answer. She says her name is Scottie. '' You, the player, have free option to customize the pizzeria in any way you choose! Remember! You own the fucking place! From design, decor, theme, to even the mascot and name of the fine establishment! Of course, what location is complete without animatronics! At the end of each month, you will visit one of the abandoned Freddy's locations around the country. There, you can nab yourself a fine, moldy attraction for your ''restaurant! The first one is located in Bakersfield, which if you recall is where DSAF 2 took place. Here, you have a chance to find Withered Freddy (in the room behind the stage), Toy Freddy (in the ballpit), Balloon Boy (outside the safe room), or the Spring Freddy Costume (in the safe room). Then, you return home. Note: this house is the same house from the "True Ending" of the previous game. ''At home, you have the option to enter a place known as "The Flipside". The second location is the one in Utah Location from Project Save the Kiddins. You may take Foxy (in the cove), Freddy (on stage, along with a torso-less Bonnie), or Chica (in the kitchen). However, when you try to leave, you are confronted by DaveTrap, who has tracked you down. Here, you have the option to either run as fast as your legs can take you, or salvage Davetrap instead. Note that Dave trap is the feral part of Dave. The Flipside is, as Dave puts it, "A place where souls hang out". Here, you try to undo Henry's wrongs and SAVE THEM. Dave will be your first party member, and will assist you in combat. As a bonus, Dave provides special commentary on anything you interact with. There are 6 missions: The first where you calm the restless soul of a child (killed by ''feral Dave) that died outside your establishment (Which turned into Golden Freddy), and the second where you recruit the help of The Puppet, or, Dee Kennedy. The 3rd one where you recruit the help of Steven, the Phone Guy from DSaF 1. The 4th one,where you recruit the help of Peter, the Phone Guy from DSaF 2. Quickly after this, Shadow Doggo appears which is actually Blackjack, Jack's soul. Then you set the pizzeria on fire with DaveTrap and all of the haunted robots that are still left with you inside. After that, all you need to do is beat Dr. Henry Miller controlling 6 characters (Jack, Dave, Dee, Steven, Peter and Blackjack). Henry has Spites around him and you need to take them down. Each Spite down, Henry kills one of the party members starting from Steven and ending at Dave. Henry tries to kill Jack, but Jack is not affected by Henry's harsh words. Jack then brings all of his fallen allies back to life. After that, there's a cutscene show all the characters except BlackJack defeating Henry, who explodes. Full Version Current Version: 2.0.4 Link: Dayshift At Freddy's Trilogy Nights/Days: All Description: Experimental patch. Fixes a million smaller bugs. Adds in Flipside leveling, random tycoon, the ability to skip the Flipside segments, another Henry log and the dodo. Battling Mechanic Battles are an RPG mechanic for '''DSAF 3. '''When you enter the Arcade Machine you can on each night fight a version of the Fazbender crew. On night one it's the original 4, and on night two it's the toys, the third one are groups of 4 Foxy's with having nothing on the 4th Night except the boss. Stats of enemies are currently unknown. At the end of each night, there's a boss. Night one having Jacob A.K.A Golden Freddy, night two having Dee A.K.A The Puppet It seems impossible to beat Dee. The 3rd Night has Steven A.K.A The Phone Guy from Dayshift at Freddy's 1. The 4th layer has Dr. Henry Miller himself. Screenshots Screenshot 18.png|Jack's House. Dead.png|Freddy Fazbender. Screenshot 21.png|DaveTrap. Capture.png|Normal restaurant. Teasers When people ask me how DSaF 3 development is going. Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer Category:Official Games Category:Games Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real)